Our Last Anniversary
by kimsangraa
Summary: Kyungsoo menyiapkan kejutan yang berakhir dengan kehendak Tuhan. #badsummary #RnR please :)


Author : simplesoul11 / kimsangraa

Cast : Kim Jongin _and _Do Kyungsoo

Annyong, ff kedua yg saya kirim ke sini ^^

.

Buket bunga mawar yang kubawa ini menarik perhatian beberapa orang di _subway_, kurasa. Aku menghela nafas pendek dan tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang menatapku. Hari ini dia minta bertemu di tepian sungai Han, padahal udara minus dua derajat. Salju tidak turun, tapi aku rasa kakimu akan langsung beku ketika berdiri di luar rumah tanpa alas.

"Hah~"

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum udara dingin menerpa hidungku. Aku menyalakan i-Pod, lalu kakiku mengikuti irama lagu yang kudengar. Brrr, udara dingin sekali. Syal hangat yang dibuatnya untukku bahkan tidak begitu mempan untuk menahan udara. Aku dengar, dia kan tidak kuat udara dingin… Kalau dia kenapa-napa, bagaimana?

Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah lewat lima menit sejak waktu yang dijanjikannya. Aku mencoba meneleponnya, tapi tersambung _mailbox_.

"Mianhae, chagiya, aku rasa… aku sedikit telat. _Subway _ini berjalan lambat…sekali. Carilah tempat yang hangat dahulu. Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Jangan menunggu dalam dingin, ya, jebal."

PIP!

Aku menaruh ponsel di saku lagi, dan menatap jendela. Uap panas yang dihasilkan nafasku melekat di sana, memberiku ruang untuk sedikit mencoret-coret. Jariku bergerak menyentuh jendela, tapi – ah! Dingin sekali. Bodohnya, aku lupa memakai sarung tangan. Aku menyentuh leherku, berharap bisa menyalurkan rasa hangat. Haa~ Akhirnya, lumayan juga.

Apakah kau sama herannya denganku tentang ini? Oke, rumahku dengannya dekat, hanya beda belokan saja. Aku sering ke rumahnya, aku sudah pernah mengobrol dengan Eomma-nya yang senang cerita itu, Appa-nya yang humoris, bahkan Samcheon-nya yang sangat menyukai bunga. Jangan lupa sukbu-gomu-nya yang lain yang juga senang bicara.

Tapi kenapa dia memilih bertemu denganku di tepian sungai Han? Apa hari ini ada sesuatu yang spesial? Aku hanya tahu kalau tepian sungai Han itu tempatku bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Dan saat itu aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang membiaskan keindahan dalam semu itu. Dan jangan lupa senyumnya yang manis. Oh! Tubuhnya yang harum dan mungil – yang sangat pas berada dalam rengkuhanku itu—

Saat itu dia memang disenggol temannya, lalu limbung. Dan aku yang tidak sengaja berada di sebelahnya langsung menolong – dengan melingkarkan satu lenganku di pinggangnya, dan yang lain di lehernya, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang… lembut dan sayu, kurasa, karena aku belum pernah mempraktekannya sebelum aku bertemu dengannya, hehehe.

Dan saat itu aku merasa nafasnya berhembus di selangkaku. Saat itu… ah, kau tahulah bagaimana rasanya. Aku bagai kehilangan akal sehatku. _But, oh, goodness_, lusa esoknya aku menemukan dirinya di ruang seni vokal, sedang membaca partitur milik temannya yang sedang bermain piano.

Coba sajalah, aku ini anak jurusan seni tari, tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya padahal ruangan kami hanya dipisah oleh perpustakaan musik! Ini semua gara-gara sifat cuekku yang keterlaluan. Coba aku sudah bertemu dengannya… Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku lebih suka pertemuan kami yang memorial itu.

Lebih manis, kan?

"Penumpang harap bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi kami berhenti."

Aku selalu suka suara itu, membuatku lega karena tidak menunggu lama lagi. Sebentar lagi, Jongin… Kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat duniamu berputar 180o itu. Aku berjalan cepat keluar, merasa _excited_, lalu menyetop taksi. Aku tidak mau sampai di sana dengan terengah-engah dan tidak mampu berkata apapun padanya.

"Tepian sungai Han." ujarku pada supir. Supir itu mengangguk dan menjalankan taksi dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

…

Aku sampai!

Hah~~ Tapi… dimana dia? Biasanya ramai, tapi sekarang tepian sungai Han ini benar-benar sepi karena udara dingin yang menggigit. Di sini mungkin minus 3 derajat. Benar-benar dingin, aku bersumpah! Bola mataku berkeliling lagi mencarinya; seseorang yang menjadi poros dalam duniaku.

Astaga, itu dia!

Aku melihat seorang namja duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Aku mendatanginya dengan cepat, dan langsung memeluknya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak melingkari leherku; dia tersenyum. Kuraba pipinya, dingi~n sekali. Aku menghela nafas di pipinya, memberikan udara hangat, oke, tentu saja aku sudah memberi wewangian pada mulutku sebelum ke sini. Dia tersenyum, manis, dan menenangkan. Matanya memberikan ketenangan saat kau menatap dalam dan detail pada pusatnya. Bibirnya menjadi tampak merah alami karena dinginnya cuaca.

"Kau tak membawa ponselmu?" tanyaku. Kepalanya menggeleng lucu.

"Ani, aku lupa. Hehehe~" jawabnya. Gelak tawanya terdengar hangat, melelehkan perasaanku yang khawatir.

"Ceroboh~!" ujarku sambil menyentil dahinya pelan. Dia mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ah, lucu sekali.

"Lalu, kenapa kau datang terlambat, chagi?" tanyanya. Aku menghela nafas.

"Tadi kereta berjalan lambat sekali, sayang. Mianhae, ne?"

Aku memberikan buket bunga mawar yang kuselipkan di tali mantelku tadi. Dia menampakkan wajah sangat manis, sekaligus ekspresi yang paling kusuka setelah caranya mengatakan 'saranghae', yaitu terkejut dengan mulut membentuk lengkungan senyum yang…– ah, kalau bisa kau mengetahuinya, sekali lagi, sangat manis. Uke-ku ini benar-benar… Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau dia tak ada di sisiku.

"Wa~h, yeppeuna. Gomawoyo. Lagipula, aku belum lama di sini." ujarnya, tersenyum hangat.

"Belum lama apanya? Pipimu saja sudah dingin begini~" kataku sambil memegang pipi _chubby_-nya yang memerah. "Ayo kita ke kafe yang ada di dekat sini."

"Ayo, kebetulan aku tahu tempat yang bagus." jawabnya, lalu berdiri. Jari-jarinya menyelip pada genggamanku, dan aku menolaknya. Dia sedikit bingung, tapi lengan kananku menarik pinggangnya agar merapat padaku, lalu dua lengannya melingkari pinggangku erat.

"Manja sekali." bisikku.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Dia menjulurkan lidah. Aku hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum manisku, dan dia mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu kami berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang diterangi lampu jalan warna-warni.

.

"Beri kami minuman hangat yang paling enak, yang cocok untuk kami saat pertama kali kau melihat kami." ujarku. Pelayan di depanku yang ber_name tag_ 'Sora' itu mengernyit, lalu melihat buku menu.

"Bagaimana kalau ini, saenim?" tanya pelayan itu sambil menunjuk salah satu menu. _Warm cappuchino_, batinku. Pilihan yang baik saat ini.

"Baiklah, pesan 2." jawabku. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan masuk ke dapur. Aku menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo-hyung yang dingin.

Ah, yah, itu dia; Do Kyungsoo. Sosok yang membuat duniaku berbalik 180o, sosok yang kepadanya aku tak pernah bisa lepas, sosok yang manis, perhatian, peduli, dengan suara indahnya yang bisa melembutkan hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Kau tak akan pernah percaya kalau dulu aku mengonsumsi barang-barang nista, dan karena dia… aku berubah. Aku benar-benar berubah karena aku sangat mencintainya. Aku benar-benar berubah karena dia adalah dia. Entahlah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk paham tentang ini.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk bertemu di sungai Han?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak memintamu bertemu di sungai Han, tapi tepiannya. Yah~ Aku hanya ingin saja melihatmu dengan muka kedinginan berlari menemuiku, memelukku, dan mengecup pipiku hangat." ujarnya, entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini dia menaikkan pipi _chubby_nya itu; tersenyum.

"Aku belum mengecup pipimu." ujarku sambil menatap mata bulatnya.

"Itu bisa dilakukan nanti. Meja ini memisahkan kita." ujarnya sambil memainkan tissue. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku bisa memindah kursi panjang ini ke sebelahmu agar kita dapat—"

"Gwenchana, Jongin. Apa harus sekarang?"

Kyungsoo-hyung mengedipkan matanya polos. Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali menarik tangannya untuk kugenggam. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan – aku hanya ingin menatap dalam matanya yang sungguh menenangkan itu. Aku ingin Tao EXO-M datang dan menghentikan waktu. Oh, entahlah apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi kalau aku diam saja, nanti dia akan merasa _awkward_.

"Jongin, bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti aku tiba-tiba harus pergi selamanya… kau akan bagaimana?"

Oh, ternyata Kyungsoo-hyung duluan yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku menggelengkan kepala, ragu. "Mungkin aku akan menjadi gila dan menyusulmu."

Kyungsoo-hyung tertawa; entah apa yang dia tertawakan dari kalimatku itu. "Mana bisa begitu. Kalau nanti, bisa saja, kita mempunyai aegya, kau akan meninggalkannya?"

"Kalau begitu kita tak usah membuatnya. Cukup hanya ada seorang Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang bersama." tukasku. Kyungsoo-hyung tersenyum dan menggenggam jari-jariku. Aku terpesona, terhisap lagi dalam pesonanya yang tak akan hilang selamanya.

"Ini pesanan anda, gamsahamnida."

Pelayan itu menaruh dua mug _cappuchino _di meja kami. Aku segera menyelipkan jari-jariku di pegangan mug itu, bersiap meminumnya. Tapi—

"Chamkaman, Jongin-ah. Keobwa, di permukaan _cappuchino_-mu. Seperti tulisan 'Kyungsoo' bukan?"

Aku menurunkan mug lagi dan menatap permukaannya. Benar juga… Seperti yang Kyungsoo-hyung bilang, di permukaannya memang ada seperti ada tulisan hangul 'Kyungsoo'. Aku melirik permukaan mug milik Kyungsoo-hyung dan – oh! Seperti ada tulisan hangul 'Jongin'!

"Kebetulan yang baik, ya?" ujarku sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo-hyung mengangguk senang.

"Aku jadi tidak tega untuk meminumnya~" ujarnya terdengar manja. Aku mengernyit, lalu tersenyum untuk menggodanya.

"Apa kau mau menggunakan mulutku sebagai gelasnya?"

Muka Kyungsoo-hyung berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Dia memukul pelan tanganku yang masih berada di atas meja. "Aniyo~"

Suasana berubah menjadi hening karena aku dan Kyungsoo-hyung sedang menikmati _cappuchino_ itu dengan menyesapnya pelan-pelan, sama sekali tidak melupakan kenikmatan pada setiap tetesnya itu. Hah~ Apa karena tadi ada nama 'Kyungsoo' di _cappuchino_ ini, rasanya jadi lebih enak? Ah, molla.

"Setelah ini kita jalan-jalan, ya?" ajaknya. Aku mengangguk, sama sekali tak berniat menolaknya walaupun aku merasa lebih nyaman berada dalam kafe yang hangat ini.

Aku melakukan _contact-eye _dengannya, dan merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Rasa cinta yang memenuhi hatiku, ragaku, yang membuatku ingin selalu memeluknya, ingin selalu memenuhi otaknya dengan diriku, dan selalu ingin menciumnya dengan hangat dan ingin selalu merengkuhnya. Kalau bisa selamanya. Aku sangat-sangat mencintainya.

.

Aku dan Kyungsoo-hyung menyusuri trotoar lagi. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku mantelku. "Jongin, ini hari apa, ya?"

Aku mengernyit. "Ini hari Minggu, chagiya~" jawabku. Kyungsoo-hyung menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya.

"Hari Minggu, ya?"

Kyungsoo-hyung manggut-manggut, lalu memperhatikan toko-toko yang masih buka. Aku menatap ekspresinya yang tampak kagum dengan lampu warna-warni yang membentuk suatu keabstrakan itu. Ah, Kyungsoo-hyung, kenapa dirimu indah sekali? Keindahan yang… membingungkan diantara literatur namja dan yeoja. Dan selalu saja dapat menjeratku masuk. Tidak ada yang membosankan pada diri Kyungsoo-hyung. Semuanya tetap terasa baru, dan melingkupi kehangatan dunia.

"Sampai!"

Kyungsoo-hyung menghentikan langkahnya, dan membuatku bingung.

Aku menatap depanku, maksudku… di seberang jalan. Hanya ada sebuah taman yang tampak gelap, dengan papan besar yang tak kumengerti apa isinya karena saking gelapnya taman itu. Aku menatap Kyungsoo-hyung yang tersenyum.

"Ada yang mau kau temui di sana, chagi?" tanyaku, agak ragu, sambil menunjuk taman itu. Kyungsoo-hyung menggelengkan kepala, lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas. Aku tentu saja kaget dengan ulahnya, dan… Kyungsoo-hyung menjentikan jarinya. Papan itu menyala dan lampu warna-warni membentuk kalimat yang… membuatku meneteskan air mata.

'For the one and only Kim Jongin, happy 2nd years anniversary of us! Hope you love me more and that for live long, saranghaeyo. From Do Kyungsoo'

"J-jongin… Mianhae~! Uljima!"

Aku merengkuhnya erat, menenggelamkan daguku di bahu sempitnya, dan meneteskan air mata dengan cepat. Aku membisikinya berkali-kali.

"Saranghaeyo… Jeongmal saranghae… Mian, aku lupa hari jadi kita, mianhaeyo…"

"Gwenchana, Jongin… Lagipula kau baru selesai kompetisi _dance_… Gwenchanayo…" kata Kyungsoo-hyung lembut sambil mengusap punggungku. Aku masih sesenggukan.

Kenapa dia tak bilang padaku?

Aku merasa marah, tapi ada secercah kebahagiaan menutupi seluruh hatiku. Aku sangat bahagia. Dan aku tak menyangka, aku dan Kyungsoo-hyung bersama sudah dua tahun. Dua tahun dalam menjalani dan mempertahankan hubungan tanpa pengikat resmi itu susah, tapi karena ini adalah Do Kyungsoo, aku melewatinya dengan membawa keberhasilan.

Aku melepaskan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo-hyung dari hidungku; menegakkan tubuhku dan menatap matanya. Hitam sempurna pupilnya memantulkan bayanganku sendiri. Aku berusaha menegakkan tubuhku yang goyah karena pesonanya. Tanganku membelai pipinya yang halus itu.

Aku menciumnya. Lembut, penuh rasa cinta, dan terasa manis. Nafasnya menerpa pipiku, membuatku hangat dan merinding dalam saat yang sama. Aku mencintainya, benar-benar mencintainya. Aku melepaskan bibirnya ketika aku merasa paru-parunya menginginkan oksigen. Dia mengambil nafas dan aku mengecup dahinya.

"Ayo kita ke sana, chagiya~!"

Teriakan manjanya terdengar menggoda di telingaku. Aku tersenyum dan memegang tangannya, dan melangkahi jalan raya itu. Senyum tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya, membuat bibirku pun melengkung ke bawah.

Maaf, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau sudah menyakiti salah satu malaikatmu ini. Aku akan menjaganya. Aku akan menjaganya. Tapi aku minta satu hal, aku ingin kami abadi di sana. Aku mohon, Tuhan.

"Jongin, saranghaeyo~" ujarnya manja. Aku menatapnya sambil tertawa kecil, lalu mendekatkan mulutku pada telinganya.

"Nado, jeongmal~" balasku. Kyungsoo-hyung tergelak.

…

DIN! DIIIIIIINNNNN!

Aku melihat ke arah kanan, sebuah lampu mobil menyilaukan mataku. Kyungsoo-hyung tidak menyadarinya, dan entahlah… aku malah memeluknya erat, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang memancarkan segalanya. Terjadi dalam sepersekian detik yang tak masuk nalar, aku masih bersyukur pada Tuhan.

'Sa-rang-hae-yo'

…

Aku merasakan tubuhku terpental jauh, tapi tanganku masih dengan erat merengkuh pinggang ramping di depanku ini. Tidak hanya terpental, tapi berguling-guling dengan cepatnya, membuat wajahku tergores berbagai macam sesuatu yang membuatnya perih tak tertahan. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi pita suaraku sukses membeku ketika dalam putaran aku melihat wajahnya yang kesakitan. Wajah Kyungsoo-hyung.

Kami terdiam setelah kepalaku sekaligus kepalanya membentur batang pohon yang besar. Kepalanya berdarah-darah, begitu pula kepalaku. Aku segera menyingkirkan rambut yang menghadang matanya dan dia membuka mata. Untuk akhir kali ini aku ingin memanggilnya 'Kyungsoo'.

"Do Kyungsoo, gomawo telah berusaha untukku selama ini…" ujarku di tengah perih yang mendera dan menusuk-nusuk kepalaku. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membelai rambutku.

"Nado, Kim Jongin… Hanya kau… Satu-satunya di hatiku… Ah, jinjja… Kenapa hari ini jadi begini?"

Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Aku mencium bibirnya selembut yang aku bisa. "Aku mencintaimu…" ujarnya, lalu setitik air mata muncul dengan angkuhnya melewati ujung matanya. Aku mengusapnya, tapi bodohnya, air mataku juga menetes ke wajahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" ujarku, merasakan sakit yang membunuh perlahan ini.

"Jaljayo, yeobo~"

Kyungsoo-hyung menutup matanya perlahan dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang berdarah. Aku menggeleng-geleng. "Ani… Aniyo…"

Tidak ada respon. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya, dan bendungan air mataku telah pecah, membuatnya mengalir jauh lebih banyak. Nafasnya terhenti.

Detak jantungnya…

Hidupnya…

Ini tidak benar… Kami tidak abadi di sini. Aku tidak berusaha menghentikan darah yang keluar dari kepalaku; aku membiarkannya. Aku ingin mati dengan Kyungsoo dalam rengkuhanku. Aku memeluknya hati-hati, dan terus mengecupi dahinya. Untuk terakhir kali, aku menikmati bibirnya yang masih hangat itu; aku menitikkan lebih banyak air mata.

Angin berhembus melewatiku, melewatinya, melewati segalanya, dengan pelan dan berat, seolah malaikat maut merasa sedih karena harus menerima kembali malaikat yang tengah dilanda cinta dan berakhir tragis. Pandanganku memburam dan aku melihat sesosok makhluk yang tak bisa kugambarkan. Aku berbisik pelan.

"Ambil juga nyawaku… Jebal…"

Sosok itu seperti menepuk-nepuk rambutku demgan lembut, lalu aku merasakan kantuk luar biasa. Aku ingin tetap membuka mata, tapi sangat susah. Paru-paruku seakan tertutup oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak dapat bekerja dengan benar.

Ah, iya… Aku meminta pada Tuhan, harus mengerti resikonya.

Aku mengecup dahinya lagi sebelum jatuh tertidur dalam waktu yang sangat panjang; selamanya. Semuanya terhenti. Nafasku…

Detak jantungku…

Hidupku…

Tapi Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo abadi.

Meninggalkan raga kami yang berpeluh darah, meninggalkan banyak orang yang mencintai kami, meninggalkan sebuah papan menyala yang mengandung kebahagiaan, meninggalkan waktu-waktu yang menghitung kami bersama. Kebahagiaan nyata tapi semu, menyenangkan tapi membingungkan.

**END**

.

.

.

**OMAKE / PROLOG**

Kyungsoo melirik sinis pada Baekhyun yang asyik mengerjainya bersama Chanyeol.

"Hah! Byun Baekhyun! Jangan mendorong-dorong begitu! Baekhyyyuuuuunnnn—AH!"

Tubuh Kyungsoo sudah 45o condong ke bawah, dan namja itu sangat yakin kalau pantatnya sebentar lagi mencium tanah. Tapi… apa yang terjadi sepersekian detik sesudahnya adalah kejadian yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar dengan kerasnya. Sebuah lengan kuat menahan pinggangnya dan melingkari lehernya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kurusnya lengan itu, tapi bertenaga, dan nafas namja yang menolongnya itu menerpa wajahnya.

Sensasinya memabukkan saat tubuh Kyungsoo ditahan oleh sepasang lengan kuat dan berada dalam jarak kurang dari satu inchi dari namja itu. Kyungsoo terengah dengan muka memerah, dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya ketika suara namja yang berat dan terkesan tegas itu menginterupsi otaknya.

"Gwenchana?"

Mata bulat Do Kyungsoo menatap mata _onyx _milik Kim Jongin.

.

Our Last Anniversary status : **END**

.

Review, please ^^.


End file.
